The Ties That Bind
by Becks7
Summary: Wheeler has a surprise for Linka on their one year anniversary as a couple. No plot, just lovin!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Wheeler gets creative when celebrating his one year anniversary with Linka. ****No plot at all. Just pure smut...well, hopefully, it's more tasteful than smut. But you've been warned: No one under the age of 18 should read this because I'm rating it M.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Not making money from it.**

**A/N: I spent a good bit of the past week relaxing on the beach. When you spend the majority of that time checking out cute guys, your mind tends to wander...and when I started laughing out loud when I saw a red headed boy and a blonde girl with a ponytail walking on the beach, I was inspired! And fortunately NOT institutionalized by my family who thought I was suffering from heat stroke after my random laughter!**

**And on a personal note, this is my 30th fic! I know, what a loser, right? And the 200th Captain Planet fic if the count on the homepage is correct (including all ratings)! We should have cake or something to celebrate.**

* * *

**_The Ties That Bind_**

It's been 366 days since I got up the courage to ask Linka on a proper date…just me and her. Off the island. Away from people who knew us. 366 days since she said yes. And it's been a year since we went on our first date. The first of many. In the past year, we tried to go out, just the two of us, at least once a week, missions permitting. And when we weren't out to dinner, or a movie, or dancing at a club, we'd spent almost every free minute we had on Hope Island together. Walks on the beach at sunset, swimming in the afternoon, morning jogs or wind surfing…Yes, I said mornings. In the past year, I've found myself waking up earlier than usual just so I could spend as much time with her as possible.

It was our sixth date, about a month after our first date, that I walked her to her door to say goodnight, but didn't end up leaving. A goodnight kiss turned into a "don't go" kiss. Nothing more happened. Lots of kissing, cuddling, nuzzling her neck, her cheek; whispering my affection for her into her ear. We slept together in the same bed, my body wrapped around hers perfectly. I never knew I could sleep that soundly. Maybe that's another reason I was waking up earlier. I slept more soundly instead of tossing and turning all night, thinking about Linka, waking up every time I had a dream about her only to be disappointed to find that it _WAS _only a dream. But not anymore. Now I sleep through the night because I can sense her next to me, I can feel her, smell her, and when I would wake up with my lips pressed against her shoulder, I could taste her.

It only took a few nights of sharing a bed before we made love for the first time. Each night before bed, we'd have our little make out ritual, and each night, we'd go a little further than the night before. The night of our first time, I wasn't expecting anything more to happen. I was completely prepared to stop and go to sleep. I kissed her one last time, said goodnight, and draped my leg over hers, keeping a safe distance between us and thinking about starving babies, my parents, Dr. Blight…anything that would get my body to stop reacting to Linka and settle down. It was Linka who wanted to keep going. She rolled over in my arms so that she was facing me, pressed her body against mine, trapping my erection between us, and began kissing my chest. There's no way she couldn't have felt it through my boxers and the pajama shorts she was wearing.

I didn't say anything, just let her do whatever she was planning on doing, let her take it as far as she wanted. All I could do was lie there, my breathing getting more rapid, swallowing the lump of excitement and anticipation that was forming in my throat.

"Am I doing something wrong?" She asked.

"No," was all I could say, barely above a whisper.

"Then why are you so tense?"

"I…" I didn't know what to tell her. Because it was taking every bit of will power that I had to keep from ripping her clothes off, pinning her to the bed, and plowing into her. But I knew I couldn't do that. This had to last. It had to be slow and gentle. I needed to worship her like the goddess she is. I needed to savor every moment, every inch of new skin revealed to me, every new sound that I caused her to make.

Her next question pulls me back to the moment.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Of course not. I don't want you to ever stop. I just…I don't want you to do anything you're not ready for."

"I am not a child Wheeler, I am 21. I know you probably know more about this than me, but that does not mean I am not ready. I have waited for the perfect moment with the perfect guy. I have that. I want what you want."

Even now, 11 months after she said them, the words have the same affect on me. My head gets lighter, my heart pounds harder, and my stomach feels like I just went over a hill on a rollercoaster. If I close my eyes, I can still feel her lips moving from my chest, up my neck, and along my jaw as she presses her body more firmly against mine. I can feel her lips curl against mine when I inhale sharply as her pelvis slides against mine when she stretches up to deepen our kiss.

She may not have had any experience, but she certainly knew what she was doing. As if she had this planned out all along…like she'd imagined it, practiced it over and over. I wondered...**hoped **that she had imagined she'd be with me. Now I know for sure that she did.

So here I am, a year after our first date, lying in bed with her, listening to the thunderstorm brewing off in the distance, watching her sleep on our one year anniversary. I wonder if she even knows…is it stupid to keep track of such things? Usually girls are all about that mushy sentimental stuff…does she even consider this to be the start of everything? Or does she count the first time we made love as the "official" start of our relationship?

Honestly, both of those are wrong…it all started the day we met. So technically, this is our six year anniversary. I asked her out on our first date under the guise of it being a celebratory dinner, in honor of our five year anniversary as Planeteers…just without the other Planeteers. I never thought she'd accept, even if I tried to cover my real motives by using the milestone with the Planeteers as an excuse. She did, obviously…but there was no hesitation, no questioning why…just a simple "Da, ok. That sounds nice." And it was nice. More than nice. It was perfect. The time flew by. We didn't get home until after 2am. I wasn't even close to being tired. I held her hand as I walked her to her cabin and then kissed her goodnight. A real kiss. On the lips. Nothing earth shattering, completely innocent. I cupped one side of her face in the palm of my hand and brushed my thumb over her cheek. I laced our fingers together, linking us more completely, just as our lips are locked together.

When we pulled apart, I kept my hand on her cheek, leaned my forehead against hers and told her,

"I had a really nice time."

"Da, me too," she replied, and then she brought her free hand up to run through my hair. "You clean up nice Yankee."

"And you look as beautiful as ever," I said as I lifted our hands to bring her knuckles to my lips. "But I knew you couldn't go the whole night without insulting me," I teased.

"I did not mean it to be…and I did not just mean your appearance…I meant your act."

"It's not an act," I assured her. "This is how it would always be."

"Promise?"

"Promise," I confirmed and then sealed that promise with another kiss before saying goodnight.

I kept that promise. Now today, I'm fighting an internal battle as to whether to let her sleep, or wake her up. I nuzzle my nose against her ear and kiss her cheek before pressing my lips against her ear.

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty."

She doesn't move. Not even a little. I guess I really wore her out last night. I pull back the covers slowly, revealing her naked form and run my fingers lightly over her skin, tracing the curve of her spine. Still nothing.

"Come on Baby, I got big plans for you today."

I move away and she rolls over from her side onto her back, still fast asleep, her arms splayed over her head. She's beautiful like this, like she's posing for a nude painting. Damn, I wish I could paint. I wish I had a camera…she'd kill me. I'll just have to be satisfied with committing this image to memory by staring at her for a long time. When I come back to my senses, I realize that I only have a limited amount of time before her body gets cold from the lack of coverage, and me lying beside her. I reach under my bed and pull out the bag that's been hiding under there for a few weeks now, when I started planning this. I move quietly, careful not to wake her.

I pull out four satin straps and attach two of them to the bedpost, and then repeat the process at the bottom of the bed. I move slowly and gently when I fasten the opposite ends of the straps to Linka's ankles and wrists, securing her so that she's unable to move. Unable to escape the sweet torture that I'm about to inflict on her.

I lie down beside her and kiss the soft skin on the inside of her bicep, making my way to the sensitive areas of her inner elbow and up to her wrist. She hums, a definite sign of approval, and finally begins to stir. I pull back and watch her reaction. She tries to move her arm but when she realizes she can't, she tugs hard and her eyes fly open in a panic. This isn't how I meant it to be. I'd planned on asking her if she wanted to try something different and if she trusted me…but when the opportunity presented itself to surprise her…I took it, without thinking. I immediately move into her line of vision.

"Sssh, Baby, it's ok…it's just me."

She stops struggling and relief washes over her face.

"Wheeler, what the…" she fumes as she pulls against her restraints.

"Sorry! Sorry! I shouldn't have done this without your permission."

"Permission? What in the world would lead you to believe that I would WILLINGLY ALLOW you to tie me up like a prisoner?"

"Because…I think you'll like what I had in mind."

"Wheeler…," she sighs as she starts to blush. "I am completely naked."

"I know…so am I…don't you remember last night? Want me to remind you?"

"Da, I remember last night…"

"Besides, it's not like I've never seen you like this before?"

"Yankee, it is one thing to be naked and be in the moment…but to be tied up, completely exposed…"

"Do you trust me?" I ask.

"Of course I do…I just do not _like _you very much at the moment."

My lips curve up in a half smile.

"Let's see what I can do to fix that."

I lean down and press my lips against her hip, leaving a trail as I go upwards along her side, slowly. Kissing every rib. I continue on my way up her arm, just as I did when she was still asleep, only now, she's able to appreciate it.

I kiss the palm of her hand and she takes the chance to grab my face between her fingers and squeezes, puckering my lips.

"That's not nice," I say before easily pulling out of her grasp.

I climb over top of her so that I can repeat my previous actions on her other side only this time, I travel back down her arm so that I can place kisses over her shoulder, across her collarbone. I move to straddle her midsection and then I spend a significant amount of time teasing her neck, barely skimming my lips over her skin at some times, and then at other times, biting, sucking, and soothing her with my tongue. I make my way to her earlobe, taking it between my teeth and pulling gently. She begins squirming beneath me, but I haven't even started yet! As soon as she turns her head to the side, I find that spot behind her ear that drives her mad. She presses her face against my arm which is braced beside her head, keeping me hovering over her. She uses my arm to muffle her moan.

I stop what I'm doing and wait for her to turn back to look at me. I lower my nose to brush against hers, my lips millimeters from hers.

"This is nothing," I tell her.

I avoid her lips when she rises up to kiss me, and instead I trail my lips down her throat, between her breasts, to her stomach, my eyes never breaking contact with hers as my lips curl upwards in a mischievous smile.

"I. Love. You." I say between kisses.

"You have a weird way of showing it," she replies as she pulls at the satin ties.

"You don't like being worshiped?"

"I am nothing to be worshiped."

"You're a goddess," I whisper against her skin.

"I assure you, I am very much a mortal…if I had goddess powers, I would shoot you with a lightening bolt or do something to get out of this."

"Are you seriously not ok with this? It wasn't my intention to make you uncomfortable. I don't want you to feel like I'm taking something from you. Quite the opposite. I want to give to you. Give you everything I have…unless you want me to stop."

"I do not want you to stop…I just wish I could touch you. I want to hold you. To run my fingers through your hair…to feel your muscles beneath my fingertips as you move against me," she says, her eyes turning a darker shade of blue.

"Is it driving you crazy that you can't?"

"It is maddening."

I kiss the soft skin right below the swell of her breast.

"That's the point." I let my hands lightly slide down her sides as my lips travel down her body, causing her to fidget because it tickles. My hands come to rest on her hips, holding her steady as my lips continues their exploration of her midsection. I know the affect it's having on her because of the involuntary shiver her body releases.

I make my way down her thigh, covering the tight skin of her toned legs with loving kisses.

"I adore you," I whisper, not making a move.

She thrusts her hips upwards towards me and I pull away.

"Patience."

I release her and sit up.

"Wheeler!" She pants.

Outside, storm clouds darken the sky, rain pours down, and the thunder grows louder in anticipation of what will happen next.

* * *

To be continued...too much? Should I tone it down a bit? End it here and leave it to your own imaginations? Or post the second half? Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet Torture

**Thanks for the encouraging reviews. Seems like everyone needed some Wheeler and Linka lovin'! All the active stories on here are either hinting at it, leading up to it, or teasing you with it and taking it away (LOUISEX! Oh, right...I'm guilty of that one too!). Here's the rest of the story...well, not really a story! No plot here!**

* * *

**_The Ties that Bind_**

_Part 2: Sweet Torture_

"I adore you," I whisper, not making a move.

She thrusts her hips upwards towards me and I pull away.

"Patience."

I release her and sit up.

"Wheeler!" She pants.

I return to the bag from which I got the straps and rummage around some more until I find what I'm looking for...a feather.

"What is that for?" She asks, warily.

"Birds use 'em for flying, duh," I say smugly.

"I know that! What do you plan on using it for?"

"I'll show you."

"Nyet! You will TELL me!" She demands.

I chuckle and say,

"You're in no position to be barking out orders Babe. I'm in charge…for once!"

"I _ALWAYS _let you take control when it comes to...this."

"Yeah…and that's the _ONLY _time I ever have control. Tonight though, you're all mine!"

"I am always all yours…I thought you knew that," she says, attempting to make me feel bad for her.

"I do," I say as I take the feather and trail it down the length of her arm, starting at her wrist and ending at her armpit.

"WHEELER!" She shrieks.

"Sssh! Do you want the others to hear you?"

"Da, if it means you will stop torturing me!"

"No, they'll come rushing in here to see what's wrong and see you like this…what will they think of you then?" I ask.

"They will think I am an idiot for putting up with you!"

I ignore her and continue to run the feather over her body; down her side, over her stomach, up her other side and arm, and then down her neck, between her breasts, and over her stomach. She's trying her best not to react, not to giggle, not to smile, not to beg me to stop…not to let me know how much she's loving every second of attention I'm giving her. She doesn't have to hold back though…this is one instance where I'll refrain from saying, "I told you so."

She's not the only one who's being turned on by this. It's obvious that I'm enjoying this as well.

"Let me go and I will take care of that for you," she offers.

I lean over her and cover her mouth with mine and then whisper,

"What would you do?"

"I will show you," she says as she tugs at the restraints.

"_TELL _me."

"I would…I would kiss you…so passionately, it would push you backwards onto the bed so that I could lay on top of you…and I would let my hands wander all over your skin, tracing the lines of your muscles ever so softly…especially your abs. Those are my favorite things to admire about you…well, my second favorite. And then without you even noticing, I will watch you and your reaction when we begin to make love...it is the best moment of the whole experience."

Oh wow. She's really laying it on thick. I think she may be turning the tables on me and turning my game into hers. I need to regain control.

"Why's that?"

"Because…because of the way you look. How you look when you watch where our bodies meet. Every time, you watch as if it is the first…as if you cannot believe it is happening…as if it will not be true if you look away…but then, once you realize it is true, you close your eyes for a moment, and when you open them, you are looking straight into my eyes and I can see how much you love me. How grateful you are that we are together…and I hope you see those same feelings reflected in my eyes as well."

I do. I smile down at her and almost forget my plan as I crush my lips to hers, covering her body with mine. It takes every last bit of will power to keep myself from thrusting my hips against her, especially as she's writhing beneath me, encouraging me, tempting me. I slide my hand up the length of her arm and link our fingers together. At that moment, all I can think about his the way her fingers feel as they brush through my hair when we make love, how much I love that feeling. I want it more than anything right now…well, almost anything. I run my fingers over the restraints and try to loosen them.

I can feel her lips against mine, curving up into a smile. That brat…she thinks she's winning! Not likely Babe! I leave the ties on and pull back to look at her.

"Nice try."

"I want to touch you," she begs with a whisper.

"Not nearly as badly as I want you to touch me…but I gotta fight it."

"Why? Just give in to what we both want!"

"I am. What I _WANT _is to make you happy…_AFTER _I drive you crazy with anticipation!"

"You _ARE _driving me crazy…now do you think you can get to work on making me happy?"

"I don't make you happy?" I ask, feigning hurt feelings.

"Of course you do," she says as she rises up as best she can to meet my lips. I bend slightly to allow her to reach them, but being stubborn, I do not return her kiss. "Oh Wheeler, you make me so happy. Happier than I have ever been…happier than I ever thought I could be. In every way possible…heart, soul, mind…and body."

"Well, it's the body that I'm most concerned with right now," I say as I kiss her before making my way down to nibble on her neck, collarbone, and kiss my way over the swell of her breasts.

I let my hands roam over her body, touching and teasing her most ticklish, most sensitive areas; her hips, behind her knees, her breasts…and while my mouth is pre-occupied there, my hand travels lower to finally relieve her of some of the tension that I've built up.

Judging by the sounds that she's making, she's grateful for that little bit of release. I keep the contact minimal, my touch light. She pushes her hips up off the mattress to increase the contact. I allow it, briefly, before leaving her breasts, much to her disappointment, and kissing my way back up to her lips, sealing my lips firmly over hers to absorb her cries of pleasure.

"Mmm…Yankee," she whimpers. It's the sweetest sound ever. I've heard it before, many times, but I never get tired of hearing it.

Reluctantly, I leave her lips and travel down her neck, leaving marks. I have no shame. I know Linka will cover them up with makeup or clothing, but that doesn't stop me; I want everyone to know what I'm doing in my spare time, and who I'm doing it with.

I pull one last surprise out of my bag 'o tricks. Flavored body oil.

"What is that?" She asks.

I don't answer her. Instead, I flip the cap open and pour a line of it down her torso.

"Wheeler...!"

She doesn't finish whatever else she was going to say as I begin to trace the line of oil with my tongue, lapping up the mint flavored liquid, starting at her collarbone, between her breasts, and down over her stomach, tickling her sides as my lips nip and sooth her flesh. I can't tell if the sounds she's making are because of what my lips are doing, or because of what my hand is doing.

"Bozhe moy!"

Her head is thrown back, her eyes are closed, and she's biting her lip to keep from crying out.

"Mmmm, Wheelerrrrrrrrr," she purrs. "Please!"

She's begging me to finish her off, moving her hips to match the rhythm set by my hand. I intend to grant her wish. She arches her back off the mattress as she reaches her peak of pleasure and then collapses back onto the bed when she's finished.

Once she is fully spent, I kiss my way back up her body, cleaning up any of the remaining oil as I go. When I reach her lips, I kiss her deeply, letting her taste the minty oil. After a few minutes of that, she pulls away.

"You Yankee jerk!" She says breathlessly.

All I can do is laugh.

"Can you untie me now? Are you satisfied?" She asks.

"Are you?" I reply with a sly grin and quirked eyebrow.

"I think you already know the answer to that."

I smile triumphantly at her.

"And to answer your question, no, I'm not satisfied."

I lower my mouth to her neck as I settle myself over her.

"I see that," she says nodding towards my obvious arousal. "Are you going to suffer all night, or are you going to let me take care of that for you?"

"I was hoping you'd offer…whenever you're ready."

"I am ready."

I'll never admit it to her, but this sweet torture has been driving me crazy as well. I position myself against her and slide in. We both sigh in pleasure as I fill her completely.

The storm outside has arrived on the island and is in full force now. I grip her hips as I hold her against me, rolling my hips against her as the thunder rolls outside. The rain is pouring down, creating a coolness in the air. The breeze coming in through the window cools our skin. She shivers, not from the cool air, but from the sensation I'm causing, prolonging the pleasure.

When the lightning strikes, it creates a strobe light affect. It flickers in her eyes and reflects off her pale skin. Each time the thunder pounds, I thrust into her. Thunder and lightning, a gusty wind. The elements outside just as volatile as our own elements of wind and fire; unstable, unpredictable, hot blooded, hot tempered, fickle, impulsive…explosive. When the thunder erupts outside, the same happens with us inside. She gasps, followed by a series of whimpers and sighs before she cries out my name and her usual string of Russian phrases. I have no idea what they mean, but it happens every time as her lips part and her eyes flutter closed. It used to worry me. The first time, I thought she passed out, but now, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

When our ecstasy subsides, I collapse on top of her, still maintaining our connection.

"I love you," I mumble against her neck as I press my lips to her throbbing pulse.

She kisses the side of my head and says,

"Untie me."

"Not until you say it back," I murmur as I move up her neck and nuzzle her ear.

"I love you too…now untie me!"

I get up, grudgingly, disappointed at breaking our connection and start at her feet, releasing them from the satin tethers, keeping an eye on her to make sure she doesn't try to kick me.

She seems to be non-combative so I move to the head of the bed to release her.

"Are you going to slap me?" I ask.

"Nyet."

"Punch me?"

She giggles.

"Nyet Yankee. I am not going to attempt to injure you in any way…I promise."

She purses her lips, silently asking for a kiss, so I happily oblige as I work to free her hands. As soon as she has one hand free, it immediately finds its way to the back of my head to tangle in my hair and hold me to her as she deepens our kiss. Once I release her other hand, it joins the other.

I lay down beside her, enjoying her attention. She pushes me onto my back and straddles me, still kissing me like there's no tomorrow.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." She repeats between breaks for air.

"I knew you'd feel that way," I say.

"That was the best it ever was!"

"Well, I'm glad…I wanted it to be special for our anniversary…I just hope I didn't raise the bar too high…I mean, 'the best ever'…how can I live up to that?"

"I have an idea," she says.

"What's that?"

"We can keep trying to top it!"

"I like the way you think!" I respond as I sit up to kiss her.

After a while, we need a break to catch our breath. I am still sitting with her in my lap, straddling me as her legs wrap around my waist. She has her head resting on my shoulder as I absent mindedly run my hand up and down her back while my other hand plays with her thick blonde hair. The silence is broken by a loud crack of thunder which makes both of us jump and then laugh at our reaction.

"The weather does not look like it is going to let up anytime soon. This storm has us trapped in the cabin," she says.

"I don't mind being stuck in bed all day with you! Happy anniversary Babe."

She kisses me hard, the force of it pushing me backwards to lie down on the bed.

"Same to you Yankee…but there is one more thing you can do for me to make it even better."

"Name it, it's yours," I say in a daze.

"Revenge!" She says triumphantly.

I hadn't even realized it, but while she was giving me that mind blowing kiss, she'd managed to turn the tables on me. Now I'm the one who's tied up and at her mercy.

"I REEEEEEEALLY like the way you think!" I say with a huge smile on my face.

She returns my smile with a flash of mischief in her eyes...or maybe it was lightning.

The storm raging outside is nothing compared to the storm raging within us.

* * *

The End


End file.
